


i'm sinking into you

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap, fem!jjp, it's mostly fluff but jb goes down on jy in one scene & it's great, that means...fem jb & fem jy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: She drags a hand through Jaebum’s hair, gently tugging at a fist of bubblegum pink. There’s a giggle against her girlfriend’s lips and she pulls away, just for an intake of air and teasing words. “We’re not going to pass our midterms like this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok so!!!! i rly wanted to write some jjp, RLY wanted to write some lowkey fxf smut so i....tackled both in this fic :") i wrote this all in one sitting so i rly apologise for potentially questionable quality but u know!!!
> 
> this is for my lil softy kat i hope u enjoy this <3

They can spend hours like this, just aimlessly kissing. Textbooks scattered all around Jinyoung’s dorm room, her glasses abandoned somewhere, a tangle of limbs in a tangle of bedsheets. She drags a hand through Jaebum’s hair, gently tugging at a fist of bubblegum pink.

There’s a giggle against her girlfriend’s lips and she pulls away, just for an intake of air and teasing words. “We’re not going to pass our midterms like this.”

Jaebum breathes against her cheek, hot and heavy, and Jinyoung can almost taste the oranges from before. Her girlfriend looks flushed, kohl smudged messily around her piercing eyes. There’s no reply for a while, just Jaebum’s eyes trained on her lips.

A thumb presses at them a second later, feeling soft skin. Jinyoung parts her lips, feels her heart thrum erratically in her chest, and lets Jaebum’s thumb slide in.

Jaebum still stares, hypnotised, and Jinyoung attempts to whine around it. Flicks the tip of her tongue against Jaebum’s thumb, urging attention.

“You’re not listening to me,” a pointed whine, fingers tightening on Jaebum’s shoulders. She sits snug in the older’s lap, Jaebum’s arms around her a steady anchor. Jinyoung used to be conscious of this before - months and months ago, when they were still young to this and awfully tentative. Jaebum’s tall and slender, all broad bones and sharp angles. Jinyoung, on the other hand, is soft all over. Soft lips, hands, softer gaze. Soft curves too and when it’s like that, a girl with another girl, there’s bound to be nervous comparison.

They don’t think about all of that now. It sits dusty amongst the cobwebs of her brain, lurking cruelly but dispelled as silly for now. Jaebum’s a sweet distraction, peppering affection and kisses along Jinyoung’s jaw.

“Five minutes,” Jaebum murmurs between her girlfriend’s gasps. Jinyoung feels a hand slip under her lace blouse, deft fingers unhooking her bra.

Jinyoung manages a disbelieving chuckle somehow.

 

* * *

 

They’d learnt the importance of compromise very early in their relationship.

The sweetness of their honeymoon days was quick to fade, something grittier emerging, pride and conflict recurring themes. Jaebum would seethe, Jinyoung would yell, tears and angry words exchanged. _It’s never rosy_ , is what Mark had to say, _relationships take work_.

It was hard to imagine his relationship with Jackson as anything but idyllic. All Jinyoung had for him was an irritated scoff and bitter jealousy.

Explosions always paved way for frigid, frigid ice. Days, weeks of pointed ignoring. Passive aggressive comments, crueller words drenched in black, more tears. It was always Jaebum crawling back somehow though, begging forgiveness, a promise of better.

Better took a while but it came.  
  
They learnt about small sacrifices. About quelling pride, about honest hearts and vulnerable words. There were tears at midnight sometimes, Jinyoung a curl against her girlfriend’s body, tender fingers carding through her hair, her sweet support. Jaebum would kiss the top of her head, all fervent words and her own insecurities in response, safe in their cozy cocoon.

“I love you,” came a couple weeks after that. There wasn’t much traditional romance in it - just Jinyoung padding out of her girlfriend’s room with a bird’s nest for hair, without a hint of makeup, wearing an unshapely cotton shirt that grazed her knees.

Jaebum had stood by the table, flipping casually through the newspaper in her bra and boxers. Her ears burning from the confession, everything in the small kitchenette deathly tense.

Jinyoung’s response had come a few beats later. It had been an excited squeal, running across the squares of space to wrap her arms around Jaebum’s neck, pulling her mouth down for a kiss.

“I love you too, silly.” She had said it like it was common knowledge, eye roll pointed. Jaebum knows her girlfriend though, she _knows_ , and there was something awfully endearing about the apples in Jinyoung’s cheeks, the small crescent of her lips.

“Good,” and Jaebum had said that with a kiss to either brow, pulling Jinyoung closer in a lazy embrace.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum’s always been something out of a novel. Jinyoung can’t help but admire, drinking in moonlight streaking through pastel pink hair, the careless tousle of her fringe. The leather jacket, the effortless plaid skirt, hefty combat boots, the fierce set of Jaebum’s jaw and determined gaze. She’d written about girls like Jaebum before, imaginary things, figures always so faraway and distant.

Unattainable.

Jaebum turns to her, tearing her gaze away from the stars, embroidery in a blanket of midnight blue. They sit against a wall, knees brushing, intimately close. Jaebum _is_ breathtaking, intense eyes catching Jinyoung’s in hypnosis, cheekbones high and proud.

“What are you thinking about?” Jaebum whispers, curious, finding Jinyoung’s hand and knitting their hands together. Jaebum’s thumb travels across her knuckles, a sweet habit, reminder that it’s been eight extraordinary months. A gust of wind pushes Jaebum’s hair into her eyes and Jinyoung stretches her arm, gently pushes it away, letting her hand cup Jaebum’s cheek in a linger.

“Us,” Jinyoung whispers back. Jaebum hasn’t looked away, just _looking_ like the constellations don’t hold as much wonder as Jinyoung does. “And how incredible it is for me to have found you.”

Jaebum doesn’t have that. She never does, just shakes her head with a small incredulous laugh. She’s urging Jinyoung into her lap soon enough and Jinyoung goes, lets Jaebum cuddle her close again.

It’s comfortable in their bubble, in the warmth of Jaebum’s arms. Jaebum’s going to whisper sweetness to her now, press adoration into soft kisses.  
  
“You’re the best thing that’s happened to me, Park Jinyoung.” It’s this fervent declaration first, achingly earnest. “You’d make…anyone the happiest person on this planet but somehow, by some crazy miracle, _I_ found _you_.”

And it’s that, sincerity and love, so much reverence in so few words that has Jinyoung wrapping her arms around Jaebum’s neck. She sniffs, doesn’t feel the tears yet but it’s just so easy for Jaebum’s words to affect her like this.

Is there something unhealthy, she’ll wonder hours later, about seeking validation like this? Needing constant reaffirmations of her girlfriend’s love, that they’re bound by all these promises, that when it’s Jaebum’s time to come to Jinyoung like this, with the same worries but in different words, it’ll be the same circle all over again?

“Stop overthinking,” is Jaebum’s tender instruction, lips at Jinyoung’s earlobe. “Stop overthinking, Jinyoungie.”

It’s easy now, with the stars and the moon as their audience, with Jaebum rubbing soothing circles into her lower back. With Jaebum softening her sobs with her lips, trying to take some of the ache away, provide comfort instead. It’s just a lot easier with Jaebum.

So she does and lets herself breathe, just for now.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum’s favourite place is between her girlfriend’s thighs.

It’s not a lofty assumption. Jaebum’s declared it before, proudly amongst their friends too, as if Jinyoung’s thighs were made of roses. Jinyoung had to blush, whack her girlfriend’s shoulder in reprimand. All while letting Jaebum’s truant hand slip under the table, slip under her skirt, dangerously inching higher and higher.

( But now. )

Jaebum’s right where she belongs, wearing a lot while Jinyoung wears very little. Her hair’s in messy tangles from Jinyoung’s insistent pulling, leather jacket discarded on the floor.

Jinyoung has her eyes squeezed shut, one hand palming a breast, the other in Jaebum’s hair. She’s too much of a fucking _tease_ and Jinyoung’s about to whine just that -

“Oh my _god_ ,” she exhales, arching off the bed. It’s Jaebum’s wet tongue against her clit, finger dipping into her heat with no forewarning. Her panties are still _on_ , fuck, and the lace is wet from slick, wet against Jaebum’s fingers as they hold it aside, as they give Jaebum’s mouth so much freedom.

Jaebum laps it all up, Jinyoung’s sweet little kitten. Her girlfriend just whimpers, arches, writhes on the bed. Whimpers Jaebum’s name over and over again until Jaebum’s wet too, staining her freshly laundered trousers.

“Baby, _baby_ -“ Jaebum manages a hoarse chuckle somehow, pulling away slightly only to get pushed down again. She laughs harder this time, looking up to see her princess all beautifully fucked out. “You’ll wake up the neighbours at this rate.”

Jinyoung shoves her head down more insistently this time, opening her eyes to glare at Jaebum. It’s endearing like this, all desperate and pouty. She chases her orgasm, rolling her hips, playing with her breasts. Gasping for Jaebum’s lips on her again, her fingers fucking her open again.

And it’s a loud exhale of relief when Jaebum complies. Her orgasm’s quick to come soon after, body burning with the pleasure of it, screams of pleasure a honeyed song.

She lifts herself onto her elbows, pulls Jaebum up for a kiss and tugs insistently at her girlfriend’s shirt.

“Clothes off. It’s my turn now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s a miracle we didn’t fail,” Jinyoung hums. She points the spatula at the tub of gochujang, her girlfriend moves for it and passes it over.

Jaebum pays heed to the onions as she laughs, slicing them paper thin. There’s five more to go through but it doesn’t seem tedious like this. Cooking never does when it’s just the two of them.

“I told you we wouldn’t, Jinyoungie,” she hums, leaning over for a brief kiss. Her lips meet in the spot of skin between Jinyoung’s lips and her cheeks, a fleeting thing but it has Jinyoung blushing nicely, even after all these months.

“They’re not the greatest grades either,” Jinyoung’s quick to point out, reproaching. “You could’ve done _much_ better on your Philosophy midterm.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jaebum shrugs, bumping hips with Jinyoung. She’s awfully playful today, with good enough reason too, and Jinyoung lets out a chime of giggles, tiptoeing just a little to kiss Jaebum’s cheek.

“You’ve still done well,” Jinyoung glows with soft pride, words heavy with meaning. “I’m so proud of you, unnie.”

And there’s emotion caught in Jaebum’s throat, just like that. Eyes slightly watery, lips parted. Jinyoung puts the dish on slow heat, all of her so incredibly soft, edging closer to gently dab at the corner of Jaebum’s eyes.

“It’s all because of you, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum manages, voice quivering. All she gets from Jinyoung is a pointed shake of her head, the younger moving even closer now, arms wrapping loosely around Jaebum’s waist.

“I didn’t do anything at all.” There’s so much love in her smile. Their promises have never been this eternal, unspoken. A few seconds ease by, Jaebum’s sobs all muffled in her girlfriend’s hair, before Jinyoung teases, “Will all our anniversaries turn you into a sap, unnie?”

Jaebum’s teary laugh is audible, body shaking pleasantly with it. Jinyoung doesn’t stop rubbing her back in reassurance though, their ever running cycle, and they pull away only when they need to. Jinyoung returns to stirring, Jaebum to the vegetables.

It’s all silent for a while before Jaebum glares at the heap of chopped onions, thrusting her knife at it.

“It’s all their fault.”

And so it closes with Jinyoung’s giggle, dainty hand over her plump mouth and everything, the end of the spatula playfully swatting Jaebum’s shoulder.

All Jaebum can do is grin, just miles and miles of bliss, and return to some dutiful onion chopping.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr!! ( @jjpsdaughter )


End file.
